Damage
by DittyWrites
Summary: A small filled request for some Two-Face/Riddler Angry!Sex. That's about it to be honest.


Slamming Edward against the couch, Harvey used his considerable strength to keep Edwards' arms pinned above his head as he dragged his teeth down his exposed neck. The room itself was slightly cold and a slight breeze brushed across his naked skin but it was contrasted delightfully by the heat he could feel radiating off his own body and the body which was twisting up to meet him.

"Watch it, Dent," Edward groaned out as Harvey hit a particular sweet spot on his neck, "you leave any marks on my neck again and there will be trouble."

"As if we give a damn."

Releasing Edwards' arms, Harvey instead wrapped a strong hand around his throat and tilted his head to see if he had actually managed to mark the other man. He felt the cock against his stomach spasm as he tightened his grip slightly.

"Tough shit, darling. Damage has been done."

Grumbling in annoyance, Edward laced his arm behind Harveys' head and pulled him down for an aggressive kiss. Their teeth clashed on impact and Edward could detect the faintly metallic taste of blood as he bit at Harveys' lower lip.

Edward smirked as he pulled away, "And now we are even."

Snarling, Harvey used his knee to pry apart Edwards' legs, "I fucking hate you Nygma," he growled into Edwards' ear as he poured a little lube onto his hand, "we hate you. It's one of the few things that both halves on me can agree on." He applied the lube generously to his cock as he prepared to enter Edward. Foreplay was off the cards when it came to his indiscretions with the irritating genius.

"And I find you to be boorish and unimaginative," Edward agreed as he adjusted his lower back against the couch to allow for Harvey to kneel between his legs, "well, Big Bad Harv knows how to have a good time but regular Harvey could do with a few pointers."

His speech was cut off by a lustful whimper as Harvey rubbed a small amount of lube across his ass with a rough finger.

"And yet we always end up like this." He concluded as he attempted to push back on the teasing finger, desperate for more stimulation.

One of the few benefits of working with Harvey was the rough sex which was inevitable after a successful robbery. They were not friends by any stretch of the imagination but the sex was always good and Edward saw no reason not to indulge.

His thoughts were dispelled as a yelp of pleasure escaped him as the circling finger disappeared and Harvey entered him roughly.

Taking a deep breath, he groaned internally as Harvey started to fuck him without any hesitation or concern for being gentle and as he glanced upwards, he was met with Harveys' expression of aggressive lust.

The same aggressive lust which he knew was reflected in his own expression.

Running his hands across Harveys' chest, Edward traced a nail down the divide which separated the scarred skin from the regular skin as his other hand went to his own cock, gently stroking it in time with Harveys' thrusts. He knew that the scarred skin was particularly sensitive and as he placed his hands on Harveys' chest, he dug his nails in and dragged them downwards leaving small red scored on the unscarred side of flesh.

Hissing in pain and keeping up the pace, Harvey was not gentle as he slammed into Edward, knowing full well how much the genius enjoyed the rough feeling of fullness. He fucked him fast and used one of his hands to pull hard on Edwards' hair, causing him to yelp in surprise as his scalp was assaulted.

This would not last long, Harvey could already feel that he was close judging by the frantic pace at which Edward was jerking himself, he was too. Rotating his hips slightly, he placed his large hands on Edwards' hips as he thrust into him, allowing Edward enough leeway to push back against his pace with as much force as he could muster.

He felt Edwards' orgasm before he saw it. The redhead released a loud moan and Harvey felt the muscles tighten around his cock as Edwards' body started to shake as he came, the force of his jerking causing the semen to arc through the air before landing on his exposed stomach.

The increased tightness as Edward rode out his orgasm was too much for Harvey as he felt himself begin to release as well. Increasing his grip on Edward, he let loose a muffled moan as his cock twitched one final time causing him to bite his lip and push into Edward with everything he had.

Spent and now tired, he waited for his cock to soften before pulling out and collapsing on top of the still-shaking redhead. The sound of their breath was the only noise in the room as they both took a moment to collect themselves before their bickering started up again.

Feeling something wet against his hand, Harvey realised that he had inadvertently placed it atop Edwards' spent semen and he held it away from his body as his face screwed up, "Disgusting." He muttered.

Snatching up Edwards' abandoned shirt, he used it to clean his hand before discarding it back on the floor next to the pile of his own clothes.

"Technically, that was your own fault," was Edwards' instant retort as he used his hands to push Harvey off of his body since he had served his purpose, "but now that we are both satisfied I think it is time for you to be leaving."

"Both satisfied? Did you even come?" Harvey asked sarcastically as he stood up.

To be honest, he knew Edward had but he got a good amount of satisfaction from leading the redhead to the assumption that he did not care if he had or not.

"Yeah," Edward responded as he lazily snatched up Harveys' clothes and tossed them at him, "to my senses," he pointed at the door, "so get out of my damn apartment."


End file.
